Kel's Birthday Gift
by Kaia Papaya
Summary: It's Kel's birthday, and our own Protector needs some birthday cheer. The Scanran war has just finished, and Kel is working at New Hope. Yuki has some devious plans for Kel's birthday, but will they succeed? K/D -Don't like it? Don't read it. OneShot


A/N: I had this image pop into my head when I was reading another birthday fic, and I just couldn't get it out of my mind. The characters aren't mine. The birthday idea isn't mine. The rest of the situation (I think) is original. I've barely read this over in my haste to publish, so there may be a few grammatical errors. ~ KD - Don't like, don't read. ~

ONESHOT

Kel's Birthday

It was June following the end of the Scanran war. After Blayce the Gallan had been wrapped up tidily, it was just a matter of rolling back the rest of the Scanran forces. The Tortallan army had quickly dispatched the invaders with very little loss of their own.

Somehow all of George's spies reported that Maggur simply turned up dead one morning in February. Sources say it was a terrible accident, but word from the whisper man had Neal saying one of his own killed him. Something about taking a daughter hostage that he shouldn't have.

No matter the reason, the news was still like a breath of fresh air to the entire country.

Kel was still living at New Hope, though it was a much less formal arrangement than Commander. Neal was also living there with his newlywed bride Yukimi. Merric had been making eyes at one of the local noblewomen, and three or four squads of the King's Own or the army were usually at New Hope on rotation. Owen, one of the newest knights was also here for a while, going out on duty along with the soldiers.

With border patrols going out after raiding parties, New Hope was less of a refugee camp now, and more of a town that housed soldiers. The palisade had been expanded once again, and houses were also beginning to spring up outside the walls. Still though, you could see that it had just come through a war as some of the townspeople had chosen not to give up the weapons training they once received.

Kel's group of youngsters still were learning the basics of the spear and glaive. Archers still practiced on the targets, and a few sword classes could be seen every week.

There was something special about this particular morniqng though. It was Kel's second birthday as a Knight. Since her more strenuous duties to the crown were over though, it was her first chance to truly celebrate her birthday with her friends since she had first come to the palace as a page.

Idly, she wished Dom's squad of boys were back on her rotation. They had been through about a month ago, and Kel had been extremely happy to see all of them. Along with Qasim's squad, Dom's was the one she knew best. Plus, there was the added bonus of Dom being nice to look at. And nice in general too. And creating those nice tingly sensations whenever he started to flirt with her. Which, she admitted, was more often than not.

Realizing where her thoughts were going, Kel told herself that the situation with her and Dom wasn't like that. He was nice to look at, and not for touching. He was her friend. It was normal to want friends around for birthdays.

Kel knew Yuki was planning a party for her, but she hadn't involved herself too much in the details.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

As usual, even on her birthday morning, Kel woke with the sun and went outside to practice her glaive work. In the dawn's light, she worked up quite the sweat doing her various pattern dances. After the sun had completely cleared the horizon, Kel decided that was enough and made her way back to her rooms to clean up.

Waiting for her just outside of her room was Neal. He was holding a small package, and looking very happy.

"Kel!" He exclaimed, "This is the first time I've been around to really wish you Happy Birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY" He said, giving her a big hug

"Neal, you great oaf, put me down."

"Here," he said, thrusting the package at Kel. "Open."

Kel carefully undid the wrappings and pulled out a small, but quite heavy silk bundle. As she undid the bundle, she found a beautiful red silk shukusen and the wrapping was a matching red wall hanging.

"Neal, they're beautiful."

"I brought them back from the Yamani Isles right after our marriage. I saw the picture on the hanging and thought of you immediately,"

Kel looked back at the hanging, and saw it was a tall woman expertly wielding a glaive against an unfortunate looking opponent. Laughing, Kel thanked him profusely and then shooed him out.

"I need to clean up a bit, Neal. I'll see you and Yuki at breakfast."

"Of course. " He grinned. "And of course have a happy birthday. I think you'll get Yuki's present later. She refused to tell me what it was. Bossy little thing." He smiled happily, thinking of her. Kel practically had to shove him from her rooms.

"Go eat, Neal. I'll see you later."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Through the day, Kel began to realize just how many people Yuki had told about Kel's birthday. It seemed the entire town was aware of the event. Everywhere she went, people congratulated her and told her they'd come later to her party. Any occasion to celebrate would be welcomed with open arms in this town. She wasn't exactly complaining, but did consider knocking some heads in when they wouldn't let her assist with anything.

Shunted from place to place in the morning, Kel finally made her way to lunch feeling rather useless. It was a relatively normal lunch with her friends (thankfully, as she was beginning to feel out of sorts). After lunch she headed to her rooms.

After returning to her set of rooms, Kel was just settling down to write some more reports that Lord Wyldon had requested. With only slight bitterness, she thought that nobody would be able to take these away. When she heard a knock on her door soon after she sat down, Kel called, "Come in," and looked up at the door.

Dom was standing in her door, holding a scroll and a small wrapped package. He looked as good as ever in his blue uniform that brought out his eyes. Realizing she was staring a little, Kel immediately stood up and invited him in.

"Dom, hi. This is a surprise. When did you get here? Come on in."

She strode quickly over to him and gave him a hug. When she released him, she waved him over to the desk where he took a perch on the corner. He gave her a huge smile, and Kel immediately sat back down so he wouldn't notice her knees wobble. Peering intently at him, she listened when he said,

"Hey, Kel. Happy Birthday. I have something for you, and Yuki also sent me up here with this. She jumped me as soon as I rode through the gates. Tobe even had to take care of my horse." He waved the scroll at her and continued, "She said it was of a sensitive nature and she didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. She was also holding her glaive when she mentioned it." With a laugh and a shudder that wasn't entirely for show, he continued, "I wasn't about to turn her down when she had that look in her eyes. Neal has said it, and I'll say it again. She's a bossy little thing."

Both of them laughed, and he passed the scroll and package over to Kel.

Kel opened the package first, and when she pulled out small, delicate silver ear-bobs, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Dom, they're lovely. "

"Well, my lovely lady knight, they go with you wonderfully then."

"You're a silly one. But really, thank you. They're wonderful," she said, and gave him a massive smile and a short hug. When she let go, he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well, I noticed you got your ears pierced not long ago, and I figured those wouldn't get in the way if you wanted to wear them all the time."

He was blushing, and she was blushing. There was a moment of silence before Kel cleared her throat and asked what he was doing for the rest of the day.

"I'm not too sure, yet. I'll be at the party later I think though. Yuki would murder me if I didn't show up. Plus, It'll be fun to see you let your hair down.

"My hair is always down, silly."

"Yes, but how often do you get to relax here?" He asked, gazing at her intently. Shrugging, Kel turned to the scroll with slight trepidation. She had spoken to Yuki this morning at breakfast and nothing had seemed amiss. If something had happened between now and then she figured she would have heard about it.

She delicately unwound the silk holding in shut, and gasped in appreciation. Yuki had taken some serious time writing this. It was done in the traditional Yamani style with ink and brushes on a think, heavy paper. It was written in the beautiful Yamani script that Kel had only written and read sporadically since returning from the isles. Kel inspected the letter she was holding.

_Kel,_

_Dom isn't aware of what this says. Please don't be angry with him. I wrote it in Yamani script so nobody else here would be able to read this if you don't wish to make the information public. You confided in me a month ago about something I feel I can act upon now without you becoming angry. My gift to you on the day of your birth is simply information that I don't believe you have. _

At this point, Kel could literally feel her face beginning to heat up. She _really_ hoped Dom wouldn't ask why just this once. Continuing to read,

_The man standing before you had some interesting conversations with Neal the last time he was stationed here. I felt that in lieu of an actual present I would metaphorically give him to you. It seems that Domitan has had his eye on you for quite a while, but didn't feel he could say anything without disrupting your goal for your shield. _

By now, Kel felt that her face was a small sun and Dom was looking at her, concerned and incredibly curious. She couldn't help but sneak a few looks at him after reading that last sentence. He broke into her thoughts with a question though.

"Kel, what is in that? I know Yuki said it was sensitive, but I've never seen you blush like that. EVER. I don't know if I've ever even seen you blush a little bit. Mask, yes. Blush, no."

"Um... uh. I'll tell you later. Maybe. It's rather embarrassing. Extremely embarrassing."

"But what about now?" He practically whined. "Now I'm more curious than ever. Please, Kel?"

"Let me finish it first. I'm not quite done. But probably not."

_You may have noticed that he hadn't courted anyone in a while. I though you should know that he hasn't courted any Lady for about 5 years. Now previously that may have been from lack of female companionship and opportunity, but I know without a doubt that he has been approached multiple times recently and turned them all down rather harshly. Combining that with his confession to Neal that he liked you, but didn't know what to do, I came to this nice conclusion. He would make an excellent birthday gift for you._

Kel once more broke off reading and stared up at Dom in utter confusion. He was her birthday present? Thankfully, he didn't think she was confused by him personally, or there would have been many more questions racing through his head than he already had for her.

"Bossy little thing indeed," Said Kel after a few moments of blank surprise. Dom blinked and opened his mouth to ask a question, but shut it again when he realized she had gone back to reading.

_I know this may be presumptuous, but I think you would make a fantastic pair. I'll understand if you don't act on it immediately, and have insured that none but myself know what is in this scroll, Nealan included. Who knows what he would do if he found this out. I hope you have a very, VERY happy birthday. I love you as if you were family, and hope you find someone to be happy with._

_All my love,_

_Yukimi_

All Kel could do is stare at the letter.

"Kel, if you need some time to think, I'll come find you later. You look like you're going into shock. Would you like me to send Neal up?"

"NO!" Kel almost yelled. "No," she continued in a much more normal tone, "not Neal. I'll be fine in a bit. I think I should probably finish these reports. I'll explain later when I can catch you alone and I've had some time to think about what this said."

Dom, sensing that she needed some alone time to think about this quietly excused himself and went to find Neal. Maybe he would know what is going on.

As he shut her door behind him, Kel dropped her head onto her desk. Well, this threw a lovely wrench into her life. What would she do about getting courted?

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kel's party would take place after dinner, and as Kel walked away from dinner, she finally made a decision about what she would do later.

Just after sunset, Yuki led Kel outside. Kel had been forcefully put in a dress, despite all of her protests that nobody else would be dressed up. Much to her surprise, nearly the entire town of New Hope had gathered around an unlit bonfire, ready for a party. She spied Fanche and Saefas holding hands across the fire. Much to her surprise, she Also spotted Tobe and Loey holding hands.

Smiling at everyone, she stood in the center and called for silence.

"Thank you, everyone for coming tonight. I'm glad we all have something to celebrate, and I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." With that, Kel nodded at the cook who was in charge of the fire. He dropped a small flame into the pile, and the entire bonfire went up in a shower of sparkles and flame.

It was beautiful, and a great cheer went up. Soon after that, the noise level in the crowd died down a little from the cheers. It was promising to be a wonderful party.

Wandering around, Kel spoke to nearly everyone she knew that was in attendance. All of the children had pooled together and made her a handkerchief set. Some of Dom's squad went in on a joke, and made her a new flag with the script "Protector of the Small" across the bottom in black threaded with bright silver lettering.

Smiling in a chagrinned sort of way, she just laughed and talked to the men. The night continued to pass in a haze for the Lady Knight.

Finally she spotted Dom across the fire chatting with Neal. She went and sat next to the pair. When she got there, Dom looked up and grinned, "Milday is feeling better, I hope?"

Kel was indeed feeling much better, though still slightly nervous about what she had decided to do. All she did was nod, and ask what they were up to.

after a few minutes of pleasant talking, she looked at Dom. "I'll explain now, if you'd like me to."

"Very much so." Turning to Neal, he pulled off an incredibly complex salute, "Sir Meathead, I salute you and wish you a good night."

Dom then let Kel pull him in the direction of the main building. Along the way, they passed couples sneaking off and Kel felt her nerves only increase. Finally reaching a secluded spot, she turned to him and found herself unable to talk.

He stood very close to her, and she could smell soap and Dom coming from him. His eyes were very blue, and a lock of his dark hair was hanging over his forehead. She itched to push it back in place, and giving into her urge did just that. Dom looked at her curiously after that, and she began nervously.

"Yuki made me... um... aware of a situation. And... I figure since you're sort of involved. I umm... Oh, forget this."

And with that, she took one step closer and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Dom's eyes flew open, but when it truly sank in what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Both of them were immensely enjoying themselves. Kel was seeing stars. Dom's head was spinning.

They remained like that for a few seconds, but Kel came to her senses and stepped back.

"Kel? What _was_ that? Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily when her eyes snapped up to meet his, "But you've never done anything like that before." Putting two and two together, he asked, "Does this have anything to do with that letter?"

Swallowing her nerves, Kel nodded and answered, "I like you. A lot. And Yuki sent me a letter that said... stuff." She refused to say any more, still incredibly embarrassed.

"Yuki sent you a letter. That tells me a lot. Did this letter say anything about me?"

Kel sighed, figuring she would have to fully explain. "Her letter told me about something she overheard you saying to Neal last time you were here. " She didn't notice the increasing blush in his cheeks that was practically matching hers now. "And she knew that I liked you, so she kind of gave you to me for my birthday."

Dom sorted through what she had just said, and started to laugh, "Pushy little thing. I can't believe she did that. I can't believe Neal didn't tell anyone." And then looking at Kel and noticing she was staring at her feet in the dark, he brought her chin up with his hand. "I'm not sorry at all she sent that letter though."

With that, he kissed her again, and Kel saw stars. This wasn't a gentle kiss like before. This was passion. Her fingers were sorting through his hair, and his were tight around her waist.

When they finally broke apart this time, both were breathless and staring at each other.

"I definitely should have done that sooner." Dom said. "You know I've wanted to since you were a squire."

"Me too," Kel said breathlessly. With that, they resumed their previous activities.

'_This has been the best birthday ever,_' she though, and praised Yuki's tact over and over.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the party,

"Yuki, do you know where Dom went? Kel dragged him away nearly an hour ago and I haven't seen them since."

Yuki just smiled, and shook her head. "I haven't seen Kel since I brought her out here for the party," she answered honestly. In her head though, she was gloating like no other. '_I had better be the godmother,' _she thought, as she turned to give Neal a kiss.


End file.
